What Dreams May Come
by LadyMidnight81
Summary: SessKag, this is a oneshot I've been meaning to do for a while, it's a companion peice to Wonders Never Cease, an example of what exactly those shared dreams were like...lemon...


What Dreams May Come – May 11, 2010 –

Kagome ran until she was on the opposite side of the forest from the Goshinboku, where she had left a shocked Lord Sesshomaru. She stopped to catch her breath, leaning against one of the large trees that surrounded her. He cheeks turned bright pink once more at the thought of the youkai lord. It had been amazing to her that her actions had surprised him so much that his mask of indifference slipped just a bit and she could see the shock clear in his eyes for a moment.

She had shocked herself as well, for she had only meant to hug him. That in itself was quite a few steps over the boundaries the daiyoukai had when it came to humans, or anyone for that matter, as it was. But when her lips had touched his cheek, being a sweet accident, not only had she been surprised as well, but she was still arguing with herself internally for she wasn't quite sure when she really thought about it if it had in fact been an accident or not. Either it was or Kagome was lying to herself so deeply that even she didn't know the truth.

Kagome brought her fingers up to her lips with a little half smile that turned into a quiet little feminine laugh. While she had been waiting for him to return to Ah-Un her thoughts had flown in all different directions. But she had tried very hard not to think of the daiyoukai himself. Thinking of him just made her even more confused than she already had been. Especially when she realized that there was a chance that after tomorrow she might not ever see him again.

When Sesshomaru had arrived next to her and Ah-Un, though, she couldn't ignore his presence. She didn't know anyone that could, be they human, hanyou or youkai; especially if they were female. Kagome had always known how attractive he was, she wasn't blind after all. But at first she had only eyes for InuYasha and seeing as how they never got along she had pushed those realizations to the back of her mind to the place she never had to think of them. But when the daiyoukai joined forces with them to defeat Naraku it had been at a time that InuYasha had made it clear that he had chosen Kikyo, it had brought those realizations to the forefront once more since he was now always around. And soon she had begun to think of him as a friend and ally, a seemingly reluctant one, but his interactions with Rin made it clear that he had never been, or was now no longer as unbending in his hatred toward humans.

Through the months that he had been travelling with them and the final battle with Naraku Kagome had never been as close to the daiyoukai as she was during her sudden and awkward hug moments before. And it was hard to ignore his beauty, for there was no question she would now describe his looks now that she had seen that that is what it is when you're so up close to it. His face was just perfect, that's all there was to it. She now knew the answer to a few questions that she had never thought to be allowed to get the answers to. She knew that yes, his hair was as smooth and silky soft as it looked; completely unfair in her opinion. Due to the 'accidental' peck on his cheek she now knew that his skin was almost as soft as his hair, of which she was so jealous, and even though he was known throughout Japan as the Ice Prince he was anything but. His body heat as she hugged him had made its' way deep inside of her, warming her, and making her want to linger there. The feel of his hard muscles underneath his skin was also surprising in how it made her feel, and even now a corner of her mind was wondering just what type of body exactly the daiyoukai had under that armor and layers of expensive silk.

Kagome sighed and looked around her, willing the blood to leave her cheeks, though it had as yet not listened to her at all. She had decided not to return to the village right away since right after her encounter with Sesshomaru she had really been scared at first, not knowing if he would follow her and demand an explanation or something more violent. So she had gone around the village so if he did follow her she could handle it herself and no one else, like a certain foul-mouthed hanyou, could get involved. Thinking of InuYasha and the rest of the group made her realize once more how uncertain her future was. She sniffed back a wave of sudden tears, for as long as it was uncertain, she would still keep her hope alive for knowing how finicky the jewel could be, she would only give up once there was reason to. Nodding her head and squaring her shoulders in determination, she decided to head back toward the village since the remaining light in the sky was waning faster than when she had first stopped to rest against the tree she was still pressed against.

Looking around as she started back toward Edo, Kagome realized something was not quite right. The forest seemed just a bit too quiet. The animals were silent as if hiding from a predator and in the closing darkness she was suddenly struck by the creepiness of the situation. Though try as she might she couldn't feel any youkai nearby or anything like that, but she did wish, as realization hit, that she had not left her bow and arrows in Kaede's hut before setting off to look for Sesshomaru. It was quite dumb of her to go off without them, for even though Naraku was dead there were plenty of other youkai out there that would no doubt love to see her dead. Not to mention the evil intentioned humans that she knew were out there as well. When her thoughts started to get the best of her she started to hurry even more until she was almost running. Before she knew it, though, she hit something with a gasp as she fell toward the ground, landing with her butt on the ground wondering what just happened. Before she could give it much thought she was dragged to her feet once more and pushed until her back hit the tree nearest her.

"Eep!" she exclaimed as all the air was forced out of her lungs and looked up to meet the deep golden eyes of the daiyoukai she had just tried to stop thinking about.

"Miko," his deep voice rumbled through him and to her as they were pressed close once more. She gasped again at the feeling and the fact that there was something new in his usually unemotional voice.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked curiously in return, wondering what in the world was going one. For Kagome was sure she would already be bleeding by now if hurting her was his intent. Being this close to him once more reminded her of the last time they were such and her cheeks became bright pink once more. She was very aware of how close he was to her and the way his body seemed to press closer to hers as she spoke, and voluntarily no less. She couldn't help but gasp again as the spikes of his armor came perilously close to piercing her skin at that.

"This Sesshomaru has decided," he began, "That it is his turn to say goodbye to you, Miko." Before she could even ponder about the new emotion in his voice her thoughts was blasted away in pure surprised pleasure as he leaned down suddenly until his lips had captured hers. She opened her mouth in shock and gave him an opportunity which he used to devour her mouth as if he were desperate to learn each and every corner of her mouth, inside and out. Completely out of her element, Kagome just opened herself up and let herself feel every sensation he was eliciting from her. Losing herself in his kiss she moaned as his tongue tasted hers. Her instincts seemed to take over as sensation overwhelmed her. Her arms slid up, careful of the spikes, to sink her fingers in his hair, her arms around his neck.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe how much the little human miko was responding, seemingly melting against him as he deepened the kiss. He realized that no matter how he tried to deny it, he could no longer push aside the arousal that poured through him, breaking through his prized self-control until his body was reacting rather strongly to the feel of her young, lithe body against his. Wanting to bring her even closer, he pushed closer, attempting to grind his lower body against hers. He stopped in surprise when he heard her quiet cry of pain and the scent of her blood, getting his attention immediately. He was suddenly worried about her wound and at the same time her blood made his arousal stronger, his beast almost drooling for a taste of it. He pushed away slightly, wondering about the pain and blood when he realized that he had inadvertently caused it.

Kagome gasped, in pain this time, as the spikes on his armor finally pierced the skin of both her shoulders, enough that the one on her left shoulder was bleeding. Lost to the surprising sensations the gorgeous daiyoukai was casing her, the pain barely broke through her lust-induced fog until she realized she was bleeding. He separated them so that their eyes could meet and it was all she could do not to whimper again at the lust and passion burning in his liquid gold eyes that were boring heatedly into hers. The fact that they were already red-rimmed made her inwardly rejoice that he was obviously as affected by their contact as she was. He didn't say anything, but the question was in his eyes.

"Your armor's spikes," she said without further explanation. But she knew with his senses that he didn't need it, as his eyes flicked from hers to the blood stain growing on her shoulder. Curious about how bad the wound was herself, she reached up to stretch the color of her shirt until the small, bleeding puncture wound was visible.

"Well, it doesn't look very…" was all she got out before she quickly inhaled as he had sliced part of her shirt away, leaving her looking like an extra in Flashdance, so he could more clearly examine the wound. Her inhalation became a moan suddenly as no sooner had she felt his claws slice through her shirt than he has leaned down, his mouth covering her small wound. Had someone asked her before if a male sucking on her bleeding wound would be arousing to her, she would have been grossed out, But now, in the current context she couldn't seem to want him to move his mouth from there. His tongue started tracing against her skin then and she moaned lightly in pleasure once more. At the same time she was touched, for she knew he had just cleaned and closed the little puncture for her as well.

His eyes caught hers then, more red than gold now, and she still thought he was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen. She heard a metallic clunk then milliseconds before his mouth was once again devouring hers. Knowing only then as his silk-clad chest was pressed against hers that he had taken his armor off without her even seeing or realizing it. Now, though, her arms were around his neck, his body pressing even close to hers in such a pleasurable was without his armor hindering such movements. Her fingers in his hair tightened when his mouth branded a trail to her neck, his lips, teeth, and tongue causing her body temperature to rise even higher as she couldn't help but gasp out his name in pure pleasure.

"Miko," he whispered hotly, his breath against her ear as his fangs scraped against her earlobe, nibbling there lightly as he spoke, "This Sesshomaru feels the strong need to mate with you ," he continued in the same tone, "You must tell this Sesshomaru now if you are not willing." She knew he was making a concession for her being human and was quite sure, although it was completely insane, that if he didn't take her right now she would die of disappointment and sexual frustration.

"I am more then willing," she whispered back quickly before she all but whimpered as his mouth, that had never stopped moving, reached an especially sweet spot on her neck. She couldn't believe was she was saying and doing, but she couldn't bring herself to care at the moment either.

He growled feelingly when he heard her words and moved to attack her mouth passionately with his once more. The next thing Kagome knew he was laying her back against the sweet-smelling grass and flowers of a field she knew was at least a day's walk for a human, and bringing his body down to press against hers in all the right places. Closer now than before, she could feel the hard outline of his arousal against her thigh, and her virginal fear raised its' head for the first time. It was quickly silenced however as she felt his hands begin to move until they were moving up to cares her breasts. She moaned into their kiss then as her fingers tightened in his hair in response. She felt more than hears his growl of response, the rumble of which seemed to only arouse her further.

Before she realized what he was doing next he had torn her already ruined shirt from her body to toss it behind him nonchalantly. He broke the kiss momentarily then to just stare at her nearly naked top half. Kagome almost giggled at the curiosity plainly seen in his eyes as he studied her bra.

"It's called a bra," she whispered weakly before reaching up hurriedly to unhook it and take it off before he had a chance to destroy it too. For it was not a cheap one, not to mention that it was the only bra she had with her in the Feudal Era at the moment. Once she had taken it off she tossed it in the direction he had thrown her shirt. When Kagome realized what she had just done she wondered where the confidence to do such a thing had come from. Her cheeks turned bright red as she was now half naked under the daiyoukai's heated gaze.

She moved to cover herself up in embarrassment until a throaty growl made her pause before one of his clawed hand took both of hers in his grasp and pinned them above her head. She gasped when he used the claws of his free hand, running them lightly over the sensitive skin of her breasts, causing goosebumps to breakout all over her body. He continued his actions until she was squirming and whimpering in pleasure.

"Sesshomaru!" she cried out into the darkened night, the full moon their only light, but he didn't notice the difference and she was too wrapped up in sensations to care. He bent down to run his tongue around the tips of her breasts before taking one into his beautiful mouth. Kagome writhed in pleasure when he started to suckle it, careful of his fangs. Her fingers tightened in his hair once more and the vibration of his growl this time had her crying out his name even louder in response. He switched to her other breasts then, nibbling on it lightly before sucking it into his mouth as well. She was so distracted by this that she didn't notice his hands moving lower until his touch on her thighs seared through her jeans and between before going to try and take them off of her. His mouth moved back up to hers as she yanked determinedly until he was kissing her once more. She could tell he was about to shred her jeans off so she quickly brought her hands down to unbutton and unzip them before pushing them down as far as they could go given her current position. Realizing they would get in the way as well, she kicked her shoes off as well.

Sesshomaru could just stare for a moment at the Miko's nearly naked body only clothed in a small, strange undergarment made of lace and some unknown soft material. He couldn't pull his eyes away as they seemed to reveal more than they covered up. When the Miko noticed where his eyes were, her cheeks blossomed with deeper color, turning from pink to dark red. He could not deny that she looked quite becoming in this moment, his beast prodding him to do more than just look his fill. The smell of her arousal mixed with the smell and taste of her flesh and blood was making it ever more difficult for him to control his bestial nature, and his beast was having a field day goading him about his lapse of control.

Kagome gasped when she felt his fingers at the waistband of her panties, after he had been still for so long. The look in his eyes almost seemed curious as he slowly lowered them inside the stretched waistband. But then her thoughts scattered as his fingers brushed against the intimate flesh that no one had ever touched before. She moaned his name when his fingers delved into the moistened flesh beneath her lower lips without preamble. As well as the fact that she could actually see emotions in his eyes and even expressions flicker across his face without his usual indifferent mask hiding them from her. He looked even more gorgeous with the mask gone, his eyes completely red and purple and the stripes on his cheeks jagged from the flow of power. She was speechless for a moment just looking at him. Just too inhumanly beautiful to be real, but he amazingly was.

His fingers found the little bundle of nerves above her loser passage and her eyes slammed shut as sensation overwhelmed her and a whimper resembling his name burst from her lips. As he slipped her panties off, leaving her completely naked beneath him, she realized that besides his armor he was still completely dressed. And that wasn't fair, she thought, a need to see what his armor and clothes had been hiding, the muscular body she felt pressed against her, but had never seen. She brought her hands down to the front of his kimono, trying to pull it apart and off as he was momentarily distracted by looking over her naked form. When he didn't move to help her yet, she moved down to try and untie his obi.

When his finger suddenly sunk into her virgin passage, the movement surprising both of them, but in completely different ways; it surprised her with the suddenness and pleasure. But it surprised him at how tight she was even with her level or arousal, arousing him even more as his beast kept yelling at him to rut with the willing bitch already. He calmed it somewhat by agreeing with it, but told his beast they couldn't rush this since she was not only human, but a virgin.

Feeling embarrassed with all the staring, Kagome suddenly pulled his head down to hers, initiating a kiss for the first time. His pleasured growl sent shivers down her spine and to the place him fingers were still caressing her most intimate skin, moaning into his mouth. Suddenly desperate for something she couldn't name, she began pulling his kimono apart once more. She was almost tearing at it until she reached the porcelain colored skin of his chest, his skin so soft and yet covering the hard, firm muscles beneath it. Feeling him shiver in his own pleasure, the fact that she could cause this gorgeous daiyoukai to react at all made her feel amazingly powerful in that moment. She ran her nails over the ridges of muscle beneath them and inwardly smiled when he not only shivered, but growled before passionately devouring her mouth once more.

The next time Kagome opened her eyes she was shocked to find that the daiyoukai above her was now only clad in his hakama, hanging low on his hips. He looked even better that she imagined and reached out to caress the red stripes on his hips that she hadn't known were there. This caused him to growl once more and Kagome couldn't help but smile against his mouth then. A yelp of a mix of pleasure and pain left her suddenly when before she knew what had happened he had sunk his finger inside of her, reaching up to cut away her maidenhead with his claw. He continued to pleasure her with his finger as if trying to make up for the pain and to get her to relax once more. She tightened her grip on him as the pleasure returned just as suddenly as the quick slice of pain had left.

Almost to his breaking point, Sesshomaru knew that he needed to take her now before his beast completely overtook him. He knew if that happened all gentleness and patience would be completely gone from his movements and he thought, surprisingly enough, that the miko deserved better than that from him. He spread her legs wider then, moving his hands back up to caress any flesh it could reach. He nibbled on her lips then, distracting her before he smoothly thrust into her with one slick stroke. When she cried out at the intrusion he was happy to notice that it was almost completely from pleasure, only the pain of her body trying to adjust to the sudden and surprising intrusion remained. He managed to pause then, trying to give her time for her body to adjust, but he was gouging holes in the earth on either side her head to keep his body still.

When he felt her hips move slightly he didn't waste any time before starting a rhythm that was easy enough for her, but enough to sate his needs as well. He was amazed at how fast her body responded and in time her cries of pleasure could be heard as she moved to match his rhythm stroke for stroke...

Kagome woke up, a mess of sweaty and aroused skin, as her alarm clock blared loudly from her dresser, and wondering at the dream that she had just awoke from. It had been so real that when she opened her eyes she was almost surprised to find that she wasn't laying in a field with Sesshomaru above her. It had been exactly like what had actually happened up to a point that she would doubt her memory if it had stopped before going into such intimate territory. For it wasn't like she would have forgotten participating in such acts with Sesshomaru, she wasn't that stupid. Groaning at the frustration such a real and potent dream about the daiyoukai that had so suddenly been brought back into her life, she made herself get up and out of bed. She knew that she needed to shower and get dressed quickly if she and her mom were going to make it to the train station in time for their train to Nagano for Ayume's wedding today. Needing to scrub any reminder of her dream away as soon as possible, she tried and failed not to blush as her thoughts turned in that direction again. She would see him tomorrow and she didn't need any dreams to remember the past or how it felt to be so close to him. It was hard enough as it was to calm her nerves around him. She didn't need dreams like this getting in the way as well, so as she jumped in the shower she prayed that that would be the last dream like that she would have. For reality was hard enough to cope with by itself...

Meanwhile…Sesshomaru shot awake as the surprisingly detailed dream took longer than he would have liked to fade from his consciousness. He swore under his breath at his and his beasts' thoughts on the matter. It wasn't like he needed a dream to remind himself of the past or how attractive he thought the Miko was. It made him mad as well to be teased in such a way with something that he doubted he would never experience in reality. Getting up to take a cold shower he made mental plans to go for a run on his extensive property to let off some steam; perhaps even in his true form. Perhaps he would even call up one of his youkai acquaintances to come over and go for a spin in the practice gym. He hadn't had a good fight in ages, even if it was just pretend, for it wasn't like he could fight them to the death nowadays. Modern sensabilites and all that, and his beast scoffed at that. As he listed potential sparring partners in his head he willed himself to relax. He would see the Miko tomorrow, and he couldn't wait, but counting the hours until then would drive him crazy. Activity, he decided, was what he needed to occupy both his mind and body. For reliving the past with her again tomorrow would be hard enough with his control at it's usual level. And dreams showing him glimpses of what he could have were not helping in the slightest. He could look to the past no longer, it was gone and the future was his to do with it what he willed, if only he could make up his mind about exactly what it was he wanted.


End file.
